The Nymph and the Warrior
by Scifinerd92
Summary: The Greek King Lucius is fatally ill and has gotten word of the untameable wood nymph that lies in the heart of the forest. Rumour has it that this nymph carries great beauty and immortality and, once mated with someone, will turn them immortal too. HP/LM
1. The Hunt

**Forgive me for starting yet another new Harry/Lucius fic**

**I got the idea from my Information for Innocence fic and also from a review from Blood Lust 777 who gave me the idea of a warrior Lucius chasing after a cute little nymph...**

**So thank you so much for getting me started! =D**

**This one is more fantasy and escapes Hogwarts and magic and stooff but I hope it's still a good read =S**

**x**

* * *

Summary: _The Greek King Lucius is fatally ill and has gotten word of the untameable wood nymph that lies in the heart of the forest. Rumour has it that this nymph carries great beauty and immortality and, once mated with someone, will turn them immortal HPLM_

**

* * *

**

**The Warrior and the Nymph**

Bolting up in his bed, Lucius spluttered and gasped for breath. He coughed up blood and wiped his mouth before deciding he couldn't very well sit in bed and wait for Death to claim him; he would beat this illness.

**LM* * *HP**

Lucius sat at the head of the long table with his soldiers around him. He'd brought them here to make an announcement of their newest hunt.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Lucius boomed. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why I have called you here at this time of night."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table.

"There is a rumour of a wood nymph that lives in the forest just outside the castle." At once the men began talking excitedly to each other. Everyone knew of the great powers nymphs hold – _immortality; _every mans dream.

"I intend to catch this nymph in order to cure the illness I possess, yet also to ensure my eternal reign as sovereign."

"Well put, my liege!" called Barnabus – one of Lucius' most faithful soldiers and also his best friend.

Lucius gave an acknowledgeable nod and carried on.

"I am determined to seize power over this little sprite and make it mine! Though in order to do this, I will need loyal warriors with me; nymphs are extremely hard to find, let alone catch."

"We would be honoured to help you, sir!" barked one of the men at the end of the table.

"I thank you," Lucius said before falling into one of his coughing fits. Pulling the hanky out of his sleeve he coughed into it, not surprised to find blood stains afterwards.

"I would like to start searching this evening; I don't wish to waste time dying when there is something I can do to prevent that. Also, nymphs are known to be nocturnal so it will be easier to find if it's out."

The room was suddenly filled with comforting and brave voices, each person saying they would go. However, Lucius knew some of the men in his group to be devious and unreliable so he cast the following warning:

"Any man who finds the nymph and decides he would suit immortality more than I will be punished and placed under penalty of death for treason." Lucius took his time to stare each man in the eye before continuing. "That is all. I will meet you at the oak doors in ten minutes. Gather your nets, weapons and armour – we do not know what else lies in the forest."

Lucius watched his men go and smirked; this wood nymph would be his cure as well as the answer to his loneliness.

**LM* * *HP**

"We shall split into two groups," Lucius announced to the ten most trusting soldiers he owned. "Half will go with Barnabus, the other half with me. We shall meet back here at midnight if all goes unsuccessfully. If, however, one group manages to find the nymph, report back to the castle and toll the bells. On we go!"

A loud cheer told Lucius each man was eager to get going and so they set off, one group heading west, Lucius' group heading east.

They crept through the undergrowth and pushed back wild branches as they stumbled ever deeper into the woods.

It wasn't until they'd reached a clearing when there was the sound of light footsteps up ahead.

Lucius raised his hand indicating for the other men to halt even though he was fairly sure the footsteps were from an animal.

Lucius gazed around the dark trees and tried to make out any movement. Of course his attempts were fruitless.

He moved onwards, making sure not to tread carelessly. He would find that nymph tonight.

**LM* * *HP**

The nymph was in one of the highest trees in the western side, overlooking the forest. He could see very clearly through the woods and had no trouble spotting the intruders.

The men looked dangerous; armed with weapons and nets. What other innocent animal would they be hunting today? For the nymph had seen these men before, preying on defenceless animals for fun.

But to hunt at night was odd... unless they were after a creature of the night?

He stayed silent as the men past under his tree hoping they would not succeed in catching whatever they were pursuing.

After he watched the five or so men disappear further into the woods, he climbed down the tree and made for the east side of the woods. Besides, his favourite lagoon was there and he felt like a bathe.

**LM* * *HP**

Lucius felt like giving up; it had been more than three hours and there was neither hide nor hair of his saviour nymph.

"My lord?" one of the men whispered.

Lucius glared at the imbecile making noise. The foolish man nervously looked at his feet, ashamed and frightened.

Deciding that if they couldn't find that nymph tonight, Lucius would be forced to tear the forest down during the day and bring out the night-time sprite.

However, a small splash of water made Lucius' ears prick up. It could just be a fish emerging from the water but then it could also be the nymph... Lucius gestured to his men to follow again.

They sneaked through the trees to the sound of the water and stopped when they seemed to reach a clearing.

And there it was.

There _he _was.

The nymph was a boy! He was swimming in the lagoon, a small pile of some sort of clothing besides the water.

Lucius faced his men and pointed to the clearing. His men nodded wisely and spread out round the trees. They'd planned that, when spotting the nymph, they should spread out and surround it.

They waited until the creature had supposedly finished its bathing. When it got out, Lucius was even more sure the nymph was of the male species. However, Lucius was not put off; even from this distance he could tell that this nymph was of feminine physique – a slim waist, dark tresses of hair, a short height and very skinny. Lucius felt slightly annoyed when the small, green baggy shorts were put back on, covering up the pale, moonlit skin.

Yes, Lucius could work with it. With him.

Lucius stayed where he was, waiting for his men to do the attacking and, sure enough, at the same time, the five men jumped out from each angle circling the nymph.

The boy-like nymph jumped and began eyeing each warrior carefully.

Lucius watched on slightly nervously; he needed that creature so his men had better not fail.

"Get over here you little pixie!" a soldier called Johan shouted. He dived for the creature but it was too quick for him. The nymph had jumped out of the way and was now making for the free exit behind Johan.

"Oi!" came another voice. "Get back here!"

This man – Theodore – cut the nymph off and was now blocking the space between the clearing and the woods.

Immediately the nymph backed off and ran towards Theodore's now unguarded exit. Lucius groaned at the unorganised plan he had cooked up.

Lucius' heart nearly stopped when it looked as though the nymph was going to escape successfully, but it was soon trapped under one of the strong, thick-roped nets.

Lucius applauded his men as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Bravo, men," he said walking towards the quivering bundle of netting. The nymph was shaking so badly that Lucius found it quite disconcerting.

"Shush, now," he cooed. He bent down in front of it and gasped; this boy had the most dazzling green eyes he'd ever seen. "What is your name, nymph?"

"Let me go!" demanded the boy, speaking for the first time. Lucius found the voice to be soothing and soft, even though it was angered and enraged.

"I can't," Lucius said smirking and fingering with the net. "I need your immortality you see."

The green eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No!"

Suddenly Lucius felt a sharp pain in his fingers that had been fiddling with the net and noticed they had been cut.

"What the...?"

The nymph had slashed through the ropes with what looked like a hand-made knife and was now running out of the clearing and into the woods again.

"NO!" Lucius bellowed. He turned to his men. "Spread out! I'll go after it, you try and corner it again! GO!"

Lucius was sprinting into the woods the way the nymph had gone. He took out his crossbow and held it ready; he could still see the back of the boy and so chased wildly after it.

After years of training and after many battles Lucius was in extremely good condition and had powerful legs; it was only his illness that slowed him down now.

As he ran after the creature he realised that if he wanted to successfully catch it, he would have to make it easier. So, hoping his aim was still as perfect as it had been a number of months ago, Lucius released the arrow.

**LM* * *HP**

The Nymph was tearing through the trees, hoping to escape the lunatic after him. He thought he was losing him until he felt the most agonising pain in his thigh.

He collapsed to the ground and whimpered as he felt the arrow that was lodged in his leg.

What was happening?

Even though the nymph was in excruciating pain, he still tried to pull himself away from the heavy footsteps that were getting louder and louder.

Finally, however, he gave up and covered his head with his arms in a protective position and waited for the human to catch up.

He felt the earth next to him stir and he slowly looked up to find the blonde haired man standing above him.

"Don't ever try and run from me," the man hissed bending down to his level. "It gets you nowhere."

Again, the nymph cowered away from the man's touch and tried to wriggle further away. However, he got nowhere, only a stinging sensation up his leg as the arrow was wedged in slightly deeper.

The pain was making him feel queasy and faintish so when the feeling of darkness came there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

**LM* * *HP**

Looking at the nymph up close made Lucius realise he had really got a bonus. This nymph was perfect for him – where he was dominant the nymph was submissive, where he was strong the nymph was fragile, where he had muscle the nymph had nothing.

When the green eyes fluttered shut Lucius found it easier to study his captive. The skin was as smooth as it looked and the hair was a perfect midnight black. He also had pointed ears that pierced through the dark locks. However what was most odd was the curious lightening-bolt scar on the nymph's forehead. He ignored this for now and whistled for his men.

In moments they were with Lucius, tying up the delicate-looking boy. Johan had pulled the arrow out of the thigh and had stopped the blood flow with a rag of cloth.

"Bring him back," Lucius ordered, and they made their way out of the forest, the nymph in the burly arms of Lucius' men.

**LM* * *HP**

"Put him in here," Lucius snapped as they reached the dungeons. He didn't really want to keep the boy down here but it was the safest place after seeing how he had escaped from the net.

However, before the barred door could open, the nymph had woken up and was trying to pull his arms free from the two soldiers.

"Stop that," Lucius said coldly, and immediately the boy stopped moving.

Slowly Lucius moved towards the scrawny little thing and lifted his head up.

"You'll save an old man from a slow and painful death, won't you?" he whispered.

The nymph said nothing and Lucius let go of the boy's chin.

"What's your name?" Lucius asked. "You will do well to answer me this time."

"I... I don't know," the nymph said quietly. Lucius felt like he could melt under that voice.

"You don't know your own name?" he asked, and then smirked. "I suppose _I_ could give you a name..."

"I don't need a name! Names are for humans!" he shouted, and began struggling again.

"Stop moving, brat!" growled Johan, and shoved him into the cell where he landed on his bum.

"You just need to cooperate," Lucius whispered. "All I'm going to do is name you."

He thought of all the names that came to mind... Arthrax after his father? Draco after his Grandfather? They all seemed too obvious; for years the Kings had named their sons after each family member, but this nymph was not his son...

"Harry," he said suddenly. "I like Harry."

"I don't!" the boy snarled, poking his arm through the bars to try and hit Lucius.

Lucius merely chuckled and grabbed the bony wrist and yanked it hard.

He leaned in towards the cell where his Harry was pulled against the bars and whispered, "Get used to it, _Harry_."

"You're hurting me!" the nymph cried and Lucius immediately let go. He'd never heard such a beautiful voice in his life and the pain that resonated through those three words made it all the more childlike.

Lucius cleared his throat and brushed his robes down.

"You will get used to that name and, when you do, you will be allowed out of here."

The nymph now named Harry backed up against the back of the cell wall and glowered at Lucius.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Lucius muttered and he walked up the stairs leaving the young sprite in his confinement.

_He won't last long – he's too wild,_ Lucius thought to himself.

* * *

**Not sure where this is going now... Haha**

**But could I just ask who would want Lucius to be cruel and who would want him to be kind?**

**=/**

**Or should I even continue?**

**Lol**

**Reviews would be very much welcomed**

**^_^**

**x**


	2. Threats

**WOAH =|**

**So many reviews for one chapter! Thank you all soooo much! xD**

**The vote for how Lucius should act was mainly how I was planning to write him first .**

**He wants to be kind but it's hard because he's a cold, bitter man!! Lol**

**Hope this will be ok.. it's not as long I'm afraid =[**

**x**

* * *

**Two**

Lucius was pacing in his room. What should he do with that magical boy downstairs? His brain was fuzzy with tiredness; it was well past midnight now.

"Barnabus!" he shouted, and in moments, his dark, wise friend had entered his quarters.

"Yes, my liege?"

"I don't know what to do with the nymph child," he said, slumping onto an elegant armchair.

Barnabus knelt on the floor so he was lower than Lucius.

"What do you mean, sire?"

"I don't know whether fear or trust works better when trying to discipline."

"If I may, sir, I believe trust would be better for the both of you," Barnabus said looking up timidly. "It would also help when you – ahem – attempt to become immortal."

Lucius put his head in his hands.

"I'm not sure about this idea now, Barnabus. What would the Gods think of me?"

"Sire, please! Don't speak such rash thoughts! Do you not remember the tales of the Erastes? You are just like one of them and they were Gods."

Lucius thought back to the many tales of the Gods who kidnapped boys to make their lover. But the Erastes gave the boy something back; an education. What could Lucius offer this nymph?

"So how do I get him to trust me?"

"No threatening movements. He's obviously a very timid, apprehensive child. He needs soft words and slow movements."

Lucius grunted his clarification.

"Should I go and visit him at this late hour?"

"I would say so, before he plots revenge. Besides, he is nocturnal."

Lucius got up and made for the dungeons, but before he left he turned to Barnabus and said, "Thank you, friend."

"You're quite welcome, sire."

Lucius left and made for the spiralling staircase that led to the dungeons.

* * *

The nymph-whose-name-was-now-Harry was slouched against the cold, stone wall holding his injured leg.

He felt restless and agitated; never before had he been forced into confinement, but, after a number of hours he'd given up trying to bend the bars or saw them in half with his pocket knife.

As much as he hated names – it was such a human thing – he decided 'Harry' wasn't all that bad. He could have been named after one of the stupid Greek Gods or a Greek ruler. But 'Harry' was simple and... nice.

Harry decided to wait patiently until this Lucius man came back; then he would make his escape. For now, though, he might as well get some rest. It would not be easy.

However, after finally getting into a light nap there was a rattle of keys and the squeak of a door opening. His eyes shot open and he found himself gazing at a broad, beefy soldier with a bushy, black beard and a long plait of dark hair running down his back.

"Hello, there, pixie boy," the man whispered. Harry remembered him as the man that threw him into this wretched cell; Johan.

Harry stood up when the man started stalking towards him but winced when he felt strain on his stinging leg.

"Are you cold?" Johan asked, a glint in his eye.

"I'm fine thank you," he said flatly, subconsciously backing further into the wall. "I've been through worse in the forest."

"You think so?" Johan was now directly in front of Harry who suddenly felt very meek and insignificant next to this giant.

Harry tried to edge away but the man placed his huge hands either side of Harry's head, effectively trapping him.

"Excuse me, please," Harry said stubbornly staring at the man's dark brown eyes.

"Why would I do that? This is such an excellent opportunity for me to have _my _immortality."

"What?" Harry whispered. He tried to duck away from the man's burly arms but Johan was quicker. He grabbed Harry's neck and pushed him back against the wall.

"Not so fast, nymph," he hissed.

Harry started kicking and pushing but he was useless against such a monster of a man.

"Shh," Johan cooed. His grip round Harry's neck loosened and he stroked a chunky finger over Harry's lips.

Then, suddenly, Harry felt the bushy beard rubbing against his chin as the man forced his tongue into Harry's unwilling mouth.

Harry started as he felt a large hand cupping his crotch.

He tried pushing away but as his nymph so-called powers kicked in he felt himself wanting to help this disgusting man to immortality...

He felt like crying.

"Johan? Are you down here?" the demanding voice of Lucius resonated round the stone walls and immediately Johan pulled away.

Harry almost felt thankful to Lucius.

"Don't tell anyone or I will make your life agony," he growled, and ran out of the cell and shut and locked the door.

Harry was shaking and his chin was burning from the friction with the man's beard.

"Yes, my liege. I was guarding your nymph," Johan said bowing low as Lucius appeared from the spiral staircase.

Lucius said nothing as he approached Harry's cell.

"You may leave, Johan," he said without taking his eyes off Harry, but Harry didn't miss the warning look he got from Johan.

"Have you come to accept your name, Harry?" Lucius asked as he unlocked the cell door.

Harry folded his arms – protectively or stubbornly, he didn't know.

"I agree that I could have been given a worse name after one of your brainless Gods so 'Harry' suits me," he said bluntly.

"How dare you talk of our Gods like that?" Lucius shouted and he raised a hand as though to slap Harry.

Harry flinched and hid under his arms.

But the blow never came.

"Don't speak that way about the Great Gods or there will be consequences," Lucius said calmly and as Harry took a peek from under his arms he noticed Lucius looked more composed. "Would you like to come out from this cell?"

Harry nodded slowly, but pushed himself further back into the stone wall as Lucius now approached him. When Lucius reached him he gently held his jaw and stared at his mouth and, for a horrible second, Harry thought Lucius was going to force himself on his lips too.

However, the man just continued to study his lips.

"Why do you have this rash round your lips?" he asked, stroking a finger round Harry's mouth.

Harry said and did nothing even though he knew what that rash was from; Johan's bristly beard.

"Tell me, Harry," Lucius said softly and, looking up into Lucius' eyes – silver, Harry noted – he saw genuine concern.

"If you don't wish to tell me now, I shall give you time to tell me later," he said letting go. "Come, you may see my home."

Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they left the dungeons.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short!**

**Yeah, Johan's gonna be the annoying character that ruins stuff =]**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed!! =D**

**x**


	3. The Throne Room

**Thank you all so much for reviewing this (let's face it) random story**

**xD**

**I'm glad some people like it!! =D**

**Please excuse the clumsiness of timing... i know they captured Harry at night and now it's day but... I GET CONFUSED!!**

**Pretend it's already been night and Harry spent the night in the dungeons... xP**

**Lol**

**x**

* * *

**Three**

Harry shivered as he felt Lucius' sturdy arm round his naked waist. He tried to slip out of the grip but the man's grasp was too strong. Instead he was just pulled closer to Lucius.

"Shh, I know your scared and most probably annoyed at me but running will get you nowhere," Lucius said as they reached the final few steps leading into the hall.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt the man's fingers stroking lightly round his ribcage.

"You know, I can feel all of your bones. What do you live on in the forest?"

Harry frowned.

"What do you care?"

"I don't," Lucius said quickly. "I'm just interested on how one could survive in the wilderness."

"Well not everyone is used to three square meals a day," Harry said venomously.

Lucius pulled Harry's face towards him with the hand that wasn't round his waist.

"I'll ignore your little jabs, but if they continue after today you will find treatment here very different."

Harry snorted.

"You don't mean to say I'll be treated worse than this?" he said sarcastically.

Lucius glowered and, for the first time, Harry could see why this man was king; his expression when angry was terrifying.

"I always thought of nymphs as quiet, acquiescent creatures. It would seem that you are an exception."

Harry prided himself in knowing he spoke his mind. Even if that was the reason his family kicked him out of his old home and, consequently got the scar on his forehead...

His pride vanished when he realised he missed his family.

Harry's silence perturbed Lucius.

"That's how nymphs are supposed to act, isn't it, Harry?"

Harry bowed his head and felt the prickling sensation in his eyes which forewarned the inevitability of tears.

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

Lucius abruptly stopped moving and stared at the nymph before him.

"I need to know more about you, young nymph," he said after some thought. "Come, you shall sit with me by my throne."

For reasons Harry couldn't explain he felt himself needing to respect the man he was with, so for the rest of the walk to the throne room, Harry kept his eyes on the floor.

"Here we are," Lucius said as they entered a vast, elaborate room with huge wall hangings and paintings of – who Harry presumed were – previous rulers, and at the top of the room was a high-backed throne which Harry glared at; he hated the idea of humans ruling over other beings. Looking around more he noticed there were soldiers on either side of the room and – his heart lurched – Johan on the left side of the throne and on the right a man with dark skin whose name Harry did not know.

"I'm afraid you will have to sit next to me until I have a place for you," Lucius said as he continued to lead Harry up to the throne.

Harry felt like objecting but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

When they reached the throne, Lucius let go of Harry and sat down on his chair that was raised up slightly on a podium. Harry just stood where Lucius left him, ignoring Johan's hungry looks.

"This is Barnabus, Harry. My best friend and loyal soldier," Lucius said gesturing to the man to the right of him.

"Why don't you sit next to your sire, young nymph?" Barnabus suggested.

"My _sire_?" Harry exclaimed. "He is not 'my sire', and he never will be." He folded his arms, not caring how childish he looked.

Johan looked livid. "How dare you, you little –"

"Leave it, Johan," Lucius said interrupting the man to his left. "Harry will come to accept me and I shall accept him in time.

"For now, all I want is for you, Harry, to sit by my side."

"On the floor?" he asked looking at the stone ground.

"If you would," Lucius said smiling. Harry glared at the man sitting on the throne.

"You may rule over humans but not over me," he said stubbornly.

"Harry, he doesn't mean it to demote you," said Barnabus. "He wants you next to him."

"Indeed. You'll see how I run things round here. Come, Harry. Or maybe, perhaps, you like your cell down in the dungeons?"

Barnabus cleared his throat loudly grabbing Lucius' attention.

"What?" he hissed impatiently.

"You want his trust, remember?" Barnabus whispered in his ear. "Avoid fear at all costs. Bribe him, don't threaten him."

"It's hard when he's being stubborn," Lucius whispered back.

They looked at Harry who seemed to be straining to hear what they were saying.

Lucius sighed and thought of the long-term benefit.

"If you sit by me, I will allow you a room of your own designed as your forest," Lucius said. He realised he couldn't give Harry treats for everything but this was a start.

"Really?" Harry and Johan said in unison.

Harry could see the disbelief in Johan's dark eyes.

"Yes, now come here; I wish to start my day," Lucius said tapping the floor next to him with his foot.

Slowly Harry moved towards the right side of the throne; he didn't want to be near Johan.

Harry lowered himself to the ground, though he knelt up on his knees to show he was uncomfortable with this position.

"I'm afraid we'll be busy for a fair number of hours today," Lucius said to Harry who just ignored him and kept his attention to the head of the hall.

Lucius looked down at the stubborn boy and studied him for a few moments. He was sure Harry could feel his eyes on him but he didn't stop staring.

The dark hair was such a contrast to the radiance of the pale skin, and the red lips that were pouting immaturely looked beautifully feminine... and those ears, those pointy, cheeky ears that refused to stay hidden under the black locks were unlike anything Lucius had ever seen. Reaching out slowly he placed his hand on Harry's head causing the boy to flinch slightly.

"Shush, now," Lucius whispered, stroking Harry's hair. He then moved to gently caress the pointy ears but before he could appreciate them any more, Harry pulled away slightly.

"You're right; now is not the time," Lucius said briskly and turned to the doors. "Bring in the accused."

The oak doors at the other side of the hall opened and two soldiers brought in a frail-looking man – he wasn't old, but looked worn with work.

Lucius consulted his notes before speaking.

"Ah, Mr Alex Xanthis," he sniffed. "You were caught stealing from my kitchens, were you not?"

"Please, your Highness, I never meant to offend you," the man said huskily. Harry could see the fear in his pale eyes. "I merely sought food for my children! I thought that if I took some food I cold work more hours to pay back for it! I cannot wait for the end of the month for my pay!"

"Are you saying you're unhappy with the amount of pay you get?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, sir! Never! My children need nutrition!"

Harry saw the hopelessness in the family man's eyes and the despair coming from him seemed to affect Harry too.

"No matter, your children should be working, too. It is not my fault if you cannot afford food," Lucius said, his eyes dancing maliciously. "I subject you to ten years in Athens working as a slave. Let's see how you like that pay."

"No! Please, sire! My childr–"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN, XANTHIS!" Lucius bellowed and the man cowered behind the two guards holding his arms. "Ten years in Athens. There's a carriage leaving tonight –"

"No! Ple–Urgh!" One of the guards had punched the skinny man in the stomach, consequently winding him. As the guard raised his hand again, Harry realised he couldn't take any more.

"Stop!" he shouted. All eyes turned on him but he didn't care. He turned to Lucius disbelievingly. "You're splitting up a family because of a reason as petty as this?"

Lucius glared at the boy with a death wish.

"You will do well to stay out of this, Harry," he murmured holding the boy's clenched jaw. "You're here to watch what I'm doing, not to interfere."

Harry pulled free of the man's grip.

"How can you expect me to sit and do nothing?" He stood up and glared down at Lucius. "Let him go."

Lucius stood up, not wanting to be below the nymph. He now towered over the boy once again.

"He committed a crime – I can't allow that," he growled.

"You should think about the circumstances; this man stole food for his children, not to cause felony."

Lucius sniffed and looked at the fiery green eyes staring up at him.

Then a brilliant idea came to his head.

"Very well, I will let him go," he said shortly, and grabbed the seam on Harry's leaf-made shorts, pulling the boy towards him. "If you agree to give me my immortality _tonight_."

Harry felt his eyes widen uncontrollably and realised he was trembling.

He swallowed and looked back at the man who was kneeling on the floor, still shaking... the man who had a family...

What right did Harry have to stop him from seeing them again?

He closed his eyes and croaked, "I agree."

The hand disappeared from his shorts and he felt himself being pulled back to the ground.

"Lock him up," Lucius snapped to the guards holding the man. "He will be released tomorrow."

Harry couldn't complain – at least the man wasn't going to be shipped off to Athens.

Lucius pushed Harry's hair away from his pointed ear and whispered in it, "There's going to be a lot more cases like these, Harry. You're going to have to promise me lot's of things if you want me to spare all of their lives."

Harry shivered as he felt the man's cold breath on his neck and bit his lip to stop his fear escaping.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I realise it sounds a bit medieval in parts but hey... =]**

**What did you think? Is this how you want Lucius? Or Harry?**

**I'm open to ideas xD**

**x**


	4. The First Stage

**I'm so sorry for not updating in yonks!! I have seriously had no inspiration whatsoever. That's why this chapters doesn't have much..._action _in...**

**However if you have a suggestion or request on how you'd want Harry-the-nymphs first time to be then I would be more than willing to listen ^_^**

**But thank you to everyone who sticks by my stories! I WUV WOO ALL!**

**xD**

**x**

* * *

**Four**

As the prisoners continued to be brought to Lucius, Harry begged for every last one of them to be saved.

Lucius took advantage of this, making his nymph promise various things knowing that this brave and proud little creature wouldn't go against his word when the time came for it.

He also ignored Barnabus' coughs and indications; he felt it was all going rather well.

Finally the last prisoner was saved with a promise from Harry to share Lucius' bed five times a week.

"Now then," Lucius said as his guards took the prisoner out. "I believe we have business to attend to."

Harry couldn't keep his hands from shaking. When he lived with his family, they had told him, along with his sisters, that when you mate with someone, voluntarily or involuntarily, the nymph in you becomes stronger and, at the moment you're touched intimately, you want to give them your immortality. That way you can live together _forever_.

But Harry didn't want his life to be like that; he wanted to choose who he lived with. Shouting that at his father had caused him to be banished and marked, indicating he should never return. As Lucius led him up the carpeted stairs, he touched his scar unconsciously.

"You will get to see my room today, Harry, that'll be interes–"

"Sire!" called a voice.

Lucius turned round angrily to see Barnabus at the foot of the stairs.

"Barnabus, what do you want?"

"A word, sir, if you please," he said bowing.

Lucius glowered at the man and turned back to Harry.

"Don't try and run or I'll set my dogs on you; they have a very keen sense of smell," he said, and made his way down to his old friend.

"You're going to have to live the rest of your life with that boy," Barnabus whispered once Lucius had reached him. "Make it so he wants it too, or your immortal life could be very different to how you picture it now."

"I've already promised him his own room and I've been fairly nice to him so far," Lucius reasoned.

"Yes, but he will only be able to visit that room twice a week, the other five days he has promised to spend with you," Barnabus said.

"Then what would you propose I do?" Lucius shouted, not caring if Harry heard. However, he immediately regretted raising his voice as he fell into a coughing fit.

"Do as you wish, I merely sought to help you, my Lord. All I would say is that you make his... first time enjoyable."

"When I want your advice I shall ask for it," Lucius rasped after his splutterings.

Barnabus bowed and backed off.

"I'm sorry," he said humbly.

Lucius said nothing as he climbed the stairs to where Harry was – surprisingly – still waiting.

He approached the nervous looking boy whose eyes were downcast and was fiddling with his fingers.

"Ah, you waited; that makes me happy," Lucius said holding out his hand for Harry to take. "Take my hand, Harry."

Harry kept his face down, hiding under his dark bangs. He was about to give up his life, his freewill, to this cold-hearted man.

Suddenly a huge hand was crushing his. Lucius pulled him along towards a door at the end of the hallway; Harry felt like he was being led to his death.

"As you know, you will be sharing my room with me five times a we–" But Lucius couldn't finish his sentence due to another coughing fit. He let go of Harry's hand to cover his mouth and to prevent the blood getting out.

When he had finished he found Harry staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's bad," Lucius said dabbing at his mouth with a tissue. "But this is what you're going to cure me of."

Harry looked at the bloodstained tissue and inwardly cringed at the grotesque blood.

He supposed it was good that this man had a reason for immortality; he wasn't just greedy like Johan.

After putting his tissue away, Lucius took Harry's hand again and led him down the hallway to his room. He pushed open the door and tugged slightly harder as he felt Harry lag behind slightly. He pulled Harry into the room and shut the door behind them. Turning to look at Harry he noticed the boy was quivering slightly. He placed his hands on the narrow shoulders hoping it would feel comforting.

As soon as Harry saw the bed his eyes welled up with fear-filled tears and they streamed down his face. There was nothing he could do; he was supposed to give this man immortality and there was nowhere to run.

Lucius turned the nymph round and was not surprised to see he was weeping quietly.

"Why are you crying?" Lucius asked using his thumb to wipe away the salty liquid staining Harry's soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly and wiped the betraying tears away viciously with a grubby hand. He had accepted there was no point in being spirited or proud, not now when there was nothing he could do so he just waited for Lucius to make the first move.

However, the man just stood there staring at him. Lucius needed this immortality and he thought it would be easy to obtain, but seeing this enchanting little creature sobbing because of him made him feel... well it made him feel _something._ It was only now that he realised he hadn't felt in years.

"I'm sorry, too," Lucius whispered. "But I need you more than you could appreciate."

_What about everyone else who's dying? _Harry felt like saying. _Do they get to capture a nymph and mate with them? No, it's just you because your King._

Lucius opened his arms wide.

"May I?" he asked, and not waiting for an answer he wrapped his arms round Harry and held him close.

Harry felt like he should try and get out of the embrace but he found it felt good... he hadn't been held in years.

"Shush, now," Lucius whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you; I want us both to be happy."

Harry, although petrified of the man in front of him, couldn't help but lean in to Lucius' hold. It was like the man made him scared and angry, yet he was the only one there to comfort Harry.

_It's always going to be him,_ Harry thought as he buried his face in the king's shirt.

Suddenly Harry was peeled away from the muscular chest and he felt a sense of loss.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Lucius said bluntly, holding Harry's shoulders.

Harry felt the need to lower his head but he kept it high, trying to hide his fear.

_The kiss is the first stage,_ Harry thought miserably. _Then I won't be able to resist._

* * *

**Soo... yah**

**I haven't got a clue when my next update will be, it depends if I get any ideas for the next stage ;)**

**xD **

**Ty all!**

**x**


End file.
